Her Hand
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: For Faberry Week Day 3: Marriage. "Quinn giggled through her tears as they pulled apart, and unable to help herself, Rachel kissed her again, until her lungs were devoid of air and all she could hear was the beating of Quinn's heart that drowned out the cheers of their friends and family."


By the time Rachel was about to push the button, her hand froze midair and she started having a mini panic attack. A list of possible things that could go wrong popped inside her head, ranging from bad to _terrible_. What if Frannie was actually just pretending to like her for Quinn? What if she thought that she wasn't actually good enough for Quinn? A sudden change of heart, if you will.

Worse, what if Frannie flat out told her _no_ , she didn't want her to get married to her younger sister? Not now, not ever. Rachel gasped for air and shook her head vigorously. No, she shouldn't be thinking of such things. She treated Quinn right. Like the _queen_ that she deserved to be treated as.

And Frannie… She always _did_ hint at wanting Quinn to get married to _her_. Rachel took deep and calming breaths and pushed the button for the doorbell before she could decide to back out.

It was now or never. It was time to ask Frannie for Quinn's hand in marriage, since it was clear that she won't ever be gaining approval from their parents.

The door swung open, revealing a flushed-looking Frannie with her blonde hair in a wide disarray. She looked slightly out of breath, and Rachel knew that look all too well. It was the _just had sex_ look, and she knew because she'd seen it on Quinn many, _many_ times before. And the fact that Frannie looked a lot like Quinn except for her nose and eye color made Rachel blush a deep red.

"Rachel! You surprised me," Frannie giggled, and Rachel just smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry. Was I i-interrupting anything?" Rachel stammered, sweat breaking out of her forehead.

"Nope. We just finished. Right, babe?" said a dark-haired man, appearing behind Frannie. He grinned at Rachel and gave her a thumbs up, and the brunette beamed. It was Caleb, Frannie's boyfriend. She'd met Caleb when Frannie brought him along for a short visit to New York to see how she and Quinn have been doing, and overall he struck a good impression on her.

Quinn told her that she looked up to Caleb like the big brother she never had, and Rachel had seen why. He was kind and understanding, and by extension of Frannie, protective of Quinn in his own way. Now, she was also pretty close to him, especially since she and Quinn always went on double dates with them whenever they were in New York or here in California.

His neck was filled with hickeys, a few of them fresh, and Rachel subconsciously reached for the part of her neck where Quinn had planted hickeys on two weeks ago while they were having 'temporary goodbye' sex before she left for her album signing.

"Caleb," Frannie admonished, a tinge of pink coating her cheeks while she shook her head fondly. Caleb laughed and kissed Frannie's cheek, then winked at Rachel.

"So, what brings you here, Rach?" Caleb asked casually.

"I was hoping to speak to the two of you about something really, really important," Rachel answered, the nervous energy coming back full force when Frannie looked at her curiously.

"It must be that important if you didn't call before coming," Frannie laughed and stepped aside, motioning for Rachel to come in. "But it's no problem. Come in, we'll talk in the living room."

Rachel followed Frannie and Caleb into the living room and sat on the chair opposite of them. She licked her lips nervously and felt her hands shaking while the couple waited for her to start speaking. Not wanting to go around in circles and stammer her way through the whole thing, she opened her bag and pulled out a red velvet box, then opened it. Frannie squealed in pure delight and Caleb laughed out loud. As soon as Frannie composed herself, Rachel was a bouncing mess of nerves.

"Frannie, Caleb, I want to ask for your permission to let me marry Quinn. You two are her only family, and I- I wanted to do this right. I want to ask you to let me have Quinn's hand in marriage," Rachel managed to say as calmly as she could, though her legs were bouncing and sweat trickled down her forehead due to the excess nerves she was feeling. "I love her. More than anything else, more than _Broadway_ , I love _her_. And if- if you would give me this chance, I promise that I'll treat her right and love her like how she's supposed to be loved. Forever," she finished, her throat constricting while she waited for an answer.

Frannie stared at her for a good few seconds, and Caleb remained silent beside her. Rachel felt her whole body tremble, wondering if this was even a good idea in the first place. What if both of them thought that it was still early for her and Quinn to be married? They're both only twenty-four after all, and Frannie twenty-seven and wasn't even married to Caleb yet.

She was about to say never mind and that she would try again when she and Quinn were older, but Frannie's expression broke into a soft smile, her brown eyes shining with quiet happiness that reminded her so much of _Quinn_. The love of her life and her _angel_.

"Oh, Rachel. You didn't have to ask. You know it will _always_ be a yes for me and Caleb both. Why, were you afraid that I was going to say no just because I'm not even married yet and I'm older than Quinn?" Frannie laughed, and Rachel's mouth hung open and her eyes widened in shock.

Somehow, she still couldn't believe that Frannie said _yes_ , that it would _always_ be a yes. Frannie was giving Quinn to her. She was being _allowed_ to have _Quinn's_ hand in marriage.

"I'm with Frannie here. I honestly think that no one else could be better for Quinn than you. I'm glad that you think of me as family enough of Quinn to include me in on this," Caleb smiled, his blue eyes warm and filled with nothing but sincere honesty.

Rachel laughed, a lump forming in her throat because she'd just been given the blessing of taking the next step in her relationship with Quinn. The next step in their life _together_ as each other's wife.

"Thank you for asking us first, and not eloping with Quinn," Frannie joked lightly, and Rachel blushed a deep scarlet. "I love you a lot, Rachel, but I won't be able to handle it if you and Quinn got married without me knowing."

Rachel giggled and stared at the princess cut diamond ring that sat safely inside the box, wondering how it would look like on Quinn's finger. But one thing was for sure, it was going to be _perfect_.

"I would always choose her. In a million different lifetimes, I would always want to be with her," Rachel said softly as she looked at Frannie with a solemn expression. "I'd find her and fall in love with her, no matter the circumstance. She's… I love her too much for words," she finished, her voice shaky with emotion as she blinked back her tears.

Frannie smiled and stood from the couch, then pulled Rachel in her arms.

"I've never doubted that, Rachel. You'll always have my blessing to marry Quinn. And honestly? I don't think anyone is more perfect for my sister than you."

Rachel shook her head, looked at Frannie and whispered, "No. If anything, _she's_ the one that's perfect for me."

"And that's why you're the only person I approve of for Quinn," Frannie smiled.

"We have your backs, Rachel. Remember that," Caleb added as he smiled at Rachel.

Rachel laughed through her tears and looked at Quinn's family. A family that would soon be an extension of her own.

* * *

The last step in Rachel's plan was about to be set into motion. Dinner went by without a hitch, and Quinn didn't seem to suspect that anything was off. Their lips were attached in a tender kiss as they made their way to the bedroom, and Rachel kicked off her shoes, then slipped her hand underneath Quinn's dress.

Quinn moaned into her mouth, and it made Rachel itch to pull off her dress so that she could see her skin. She slid her hand higher and caressed Quinn's soft inner thighs with her fingertips, moaning in approval when she felt the heat of Quinn's sex against her panties.

"Rachel," Quinn breathed out and took Rachel's hands, guiding them towards the hem of her dress.

Rachel took the hint and pulled off the dress, leaving Quinn in a matching set of sheer, sexy underwear. She made a soft noise at the back of her throat, unclasped Quinn's bra and fell to her knees, then kissed her way up Quinn's legs. Breathy sighs and noises left Quinn's lips, the intensity increasing as Rachel's lips got closer to the damp patch in her girlfriend's underwear.

Again, Quinn murmured her name, and she slowly pulled down her soaked panties while she watched hazel eyes staring back at her with a mixture of love and lust. Rachel felt her breath hitch as Quinn was revealed in all her naked glory, her nipples rock hard and her sex moist with her arousal.

Quinn bit her lip and spread her legs, the heady scent of her sex hitting Rachel's nostrils hard. Rachel whimpered at the scent, and she inched her face closer to the blonde's sex, nuzzling her folds with her nose. Quinn let out a small whimper, and Rachel ran her hands up and down her thighs while she planted kisses all over her nether lips.

"Mmmm," Quinn moaned, and Rachel pushed her gently on the bed so she could sit on the edge.

Rachel remained kneeling between her legs and she hooked them over her shoulders, then dived right it. Quinn gasped as Rachel licked the whole length of her slit, bucking her hips to grind her sex against her mouth. She listened with rapt attention to the way Quinn's moans and mewls of pleasure shifted, working her mouth and tongue faster as she feasted on her delicious folds, the wet and messy sounds making her own sex gush with arousal.

"Feels so good…" Quinn mumbled in approval, threading her hands in chestnut locks to push Rachel into her dripping arousal. " _Fuck, Rachel_ ," she gasped as Rachel took her clit in her mouth and gently bit on the bundle of nerves. "Oh, yes!"

Rachel moaned and watched as Quinn threw her head back, hands still pushing her against the source of her sweet nectar, thighs trembling as she rolled her hips in sheer pleasure. Quinn tasted heavenly, and Rachel eagerly sucked on her nether lips while she continued to draw out her sweet and juicy cum with her tongue and mouth.

She flicked and slurped on Quinn's sex with her tongue, then slowly pushed inside her tight heat, causing the blonde to moan gutturally. Reaching out her hands, Rachel kept Quinn's legs spread as she mouthed and sucked on her pussy until she came in strong spurts, her chin completely soaked with cum.

"Mmmff, mmm," Quinn sighed as she let go of Rachel's hair, chest heaving with her ragged breaths.

Rachel smiled at the beauty of watching Quinn recover from her orgasm, hazel eyes half-closed and a lazy smile that played across her lips. Quinn pulled her close, kissing her softly while she undressed her to the point of nudity, and they lied down on the bed with their hands roaming each other's bodies.

Sighing softly, Rachel placed her hand in between Quinn's legs, rubbing her to more wetness. Quinn mimicked her movements, and they rubbed and stroked each other while they stared into each other's eyes, stroking the inferno of their desire.

"Together, baby," Quinn requested in a soft voice while Rachel circled her entrance with the tip of her finger.

Rachel nodded and together, they slowly pushed in, both gasping at the sudden intrusion. Quinn whimpered and they pushed and pulled inside each other, rubbing their walls while they clenched around each other. Hips rocking, Rachel picked up her thrusts as she listened to Quinn's moans of pure ecstasy and bliss while she made her own pleasured noises.

"Yes! Yes, yes, _yes_ ," Rachel chanted as she canted her hips forward to meet Quinn thrust for thrust.

"Rachel!" Quinn called out as Rachel rubbed her clit with the pad of her thumb, circling tightly as she pumped her fingers inside her sweltering heat.

They drowned in the sensations of their bodies rocking against each other, their breasts grazing and thighs trembling. Their moans rose higher, until it came to the point of no return. Rachel came first with a sharp gasp, her walls clenched possessively around Quinn's fingers as cum flowed out of her sex, and the blonde soon followed after a sharp thrust.

"I love you," Rachel whispered as she tucked a strand of hair behind Quinn's ear and kissed her softly. Quinn smiled and wrapped her legs around Rachel, pulling her in close.

Rachel reached for the bedside table and opened the drawer, where she hid the velvet box right before Quinn came home. Quinn gasped when she saw the box, and Rachel fought back her tears because she was so beautiful and breathtakingly so, lying naked underneath her after making love.

She couldn't think of a moment more perfect to propose to Quinn than this, where she was laid out bare for her to see. After showing her how much she loved her.

"Quinn, there are a lot of things that I want to say to you right now, but I know that if I start, I won't be able to stop. You know how much I love to talk," Rachel started, causing Quinn to laugh, her eyes watery while she stared at Rachel. "And even then, words aren't ever enough to describe how I feel about you. To describe how much I want and _need_ you in my life. So I'm just going to put it in these next few words."

Rachel opened the box and along with it, allowed the tears to start falling. She couldn't describe how _lucky_ she was to have Quinn in her life and the blessing of Frannie and Caleb to marry this perfect angel underneath her, looking at her like she was the person most deserving of her love and company.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, my angel, will you please give me the honor of having you as my wife?"

It was a feat that she managed not to break down in loud sobs at the last word, because her heart was beating madly against her chest and the fact that she would get to love and cherish Quinn for an eternity was something that she never thought she would ever have.

But she did, and she didn't know _how_ , but she was grateful for that.

"Yes! A million times _yes_!" Quinn sobbed and threw her arms around Rachel's neck, weeping freely against her neck.

Rachel laughed and cried tears of relief as she took Quinn's hand in her trembling ones and put on the ring, more tears springing out when she saw how _perfectly_ it fit her angel's finger. Much like how perfectly Quinn fit into her _life_.

"I love you," Rachel whispered again, her face streaked with tears.

"And I love you," Quinn sniffled, and Rachel couldn't help it, she let the dam break as she kissed her _fiancé_ , silently thanking the lucky stars for this opportunity.

* * *

 _Soon_.

That was all Rachel could think of as she waited by the altar, waiting for the moment where the large, wooden doors would open and reveal Quinn in her wedding dress, in all her heartbreakingly beautiful glory. Quinn would be walking _to her_ , and she didn't want anything more than that. More than _this_. More than _Quinn_.

Nothing could compare to this moment, not when everything was so perfectly in place in her life. And this was the final puzzle piece that would complete her. Complete her _existence_.

She waited in anticipation, and beside her, her dad, Hiram, was crying. At the very front, she could see Frannie discreetly wiping her eyes, and Rachel would forever be grateful to her for entrusting her with Quinn.

At that moment, the doors opened, and Rachel choked on her tears as Quinn started walking across the aisle, with Caleb and her daddy, Leroy, holding her hands. Everything vanished, and all she could see was Quinn. She was so _beautiful_ in her pure white dress, and she didn't bother fighting back the tears from falling because it was no use. It was a fight that she couldn't win.

Not when the woman of her dreams was taking those steps towards her, towards their life as each other's wife.

And Quinn was staring back at her, and they had eyes only for each other while everyone in the room stood in the background, all crying with happy tears as they watched the couple.

She fought to breathe when Quinn finally stood in front of her, hazel eyes brimming with tears as Rachel reached out to grasp her hands in hers. Rachel barely heard a thing from the minister, the only words registering were 'you may kiss each other'.

"You're beautiful," Rachel sobbed as she cupped Quinn's face and brought their lips together for a firm and yielding kiss, their faces streaked with tears as their lips brushed and glided against each other.

Quinn giggled through her tears as they pulled apart, and unable to help herself, Rachel kissed her again, until her lungs were devoid of air and all she could hear was the beating of Quinn's heart that drowned out the cheers of their friends and family.

Quinn was _married. To her_.

"You're my wife," Rachel laughed as she wiped away her tears. "We're _married_."

"Yes, yes we are," Quinn echoed, and they looked at each other and _laughed_ with tears of joy in their eyes because they had _each other_ for more than a lifetime. They had an _eternity_ together.

And this moment was just the beginning of that eternity. Rachel had an eternity and more of loving and cherishing Quinn, and Rachel kissed her _wife_ again, a smile forming on her lips at the thought.

She would never forget this feeling, and judging by the way that Quinn kissed her back, she knew that her wife felt the same way as her.


End file.
